Henry's Amazing Golden Gecko Awards
In each episode, Henry the Lizard, an anthropomorphic green gecko with purple spots, awards a first, second, and third place Golden Gecko Award for animals featured Season 1 Wild Dogs * 3rd Place: Dingo - Reason:Howls for Hunting. * 2nd Place: Dhole - Reason: Dog with Whistles * 1st Place: Jackal - Reason: Dog was Hunting for Prey. Savanna Animals * 3rd Place: Griffon Vulture Reason: A Scary Bird who ate Animals for Supper. * 2nd Place: Meerkat Reason: Mongoose family * 1st Place: Wildebeest Reason: Wildebeest was Migrating on Safari Journey Tropical African Animals * 3rd Place: Pygmy Hippopotamus Reason: Dark Brown of Hippo * 2nd Place: African Fish Eagle Reason:Bird catch the fish for prey. * 1st Place: Silvery Cheeked Hornbill Reason: Bird give to Babies the Fruit. Slimy Animals * 3rd Place: Giant Land Snail Reason: was really slimy * 2nd Place: Web-footed Gecko Reason: was Slimy Gecko * 1st Place: Poison Arrow Frog Reason: Frog with very slimy and poisonous Scavenging Animals * 3rd Place: Raccoon Reason: Animal that Eats Out of the Garbage. * 2nd Place: Coyote Reason: A Wild Dog Could Killed The Prey. * 1st Place: Bobcat Reason: A Scavenging Cat. Weather Changes * 3rd Place: Fog Reason: Clouds on the Ground. * 2nd Place: Wintry Mix Reason: Snow and Rain. * 1st Place: Monsoon Reason: Scary Weather. Birds of Prey *3rd Place: Red-tailed hawk Reason:Bird Watches for Food. *2nd Place: Wahlberg's eagle Reason:Bird that Soars the Sky. *1st Place: Lammergeier Reason:Bird Break the Carcasses Bones. Scary Animals * 3rd Place: King Vulture Reason: New World Scary Bird * 2nd Place: Giant Tarantula Reason: Scary Spider * 1st Place: Army Ants Reason: An Ant could catch the prey Acrobat Animals * 3rd Place: Orangutan Reason: An Ape doing Acrobatically in Borneo. * 2nd Place: Chimpanzee Reason: Black Ape could Jumping and Flip. * 1st Place: Coquerel's sifaka Reason: A Leaping and Skipping Lemur. Poisonous Animals * 3rd Place: California newt Reason:A Slimy Poison Newt. * 2nd Place: Puffer Fish Reason: Poison Spiky Fish * 1st Place: Western diamondback rattlesnake Reason: Poison Rattlesnake. Halloween Animals (Halloween Special) * 3rd Place: Egyptian fruit bat Reason: Fruit Bat of Egypt. * 2nd Place: Vampire Bat Reason: Bat from Amazon * 1st Place Eurasian eagle-owl Reason: Owl in Eurasia. Animal Families * 3rd Place: Discus Fish Reason: Fish Lives in Amazon and Asia. * 2nd Place: Nubian Ibex Reason: A Goat from Cliffs of Arabia. * 1st Place: African Elephant Reason: Elephant lives in Africa. Animal Appetites * 3rd Place: Galápagos tortoise Reason: Giant Turtle eats Herbivores. * 2nd Place: Sheltie Reason: Dog from Scotland Eats Dog Food and Bones. * 1st Place: Sea Otter Reason: Eats Clams, Crabs, and Mussels. Animal Disguises * 3rd Place: Potoo Reason: Bird that could Camouflage the Branch. * 2nd Place: Leaf tailed gecko Reason: Gecko can Camouflages. * 1st Place: Chameleon Reason: Lizard could Blending Colors. Grassland Animals * 3rd Place: Wombat Reason: Marsupial Grassland Category:Segments